


Aww, Daredevil no

by goss



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss
Summary: Three artworks (sorta) in the Matt Fraction-David Aja Hawkeye comicbook style: A Daredevil/Avengers crossover. Scenes based on the ficDaredevil Issue #4: The Man Without Fear Joins the Avengers!by 221Browncoat.





	Aww, Daredevil no

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daredevil Issue #4: The Man Without Fear Joins the Avengers!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754546) by [221Browncoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Browncoat/pseuds/221Browncoat). 



> Created for 221Browncoat, whose Daredevil/Avengers crossover fic inspired these artworks. Thank you so much for collaborating with me, it's been great working with you. :)
> 
> The comicbook style has been directly inspired by the brilliant Matt Fraction-David Aja Hawkeye series, which I absolutely adore, and was a lot of fun to try and emulate. :D
> 
> This was a mix of traditional drawing with marker and digital colouring.

Artwork #1:

Artwork #2:

Artwork #3:


End file.
